Opposite Ways
by Stargirl720
Summary: What happens when Aeon is turned in to a girl at the start of a time rift? What emotions and chaos could possibly ensue? What secrets will Aeon and Maria exchange? What is going to happen to the 13 when someone dies?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is my first story on so, I hope you like it! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Castlevania Judgement but, I do own NOTHING!Do _not _sue me.

Chapter One

"Simon, can you please stop eating my whip?"Trevor asked in exasperation, tugging gently at the thick leather weapon currently being gnawed on.

The redhead reluctantly released it, and many others roll their eyes. Ever since Aeon set this second time rift,they still haven't been told why. Aeon has yet to show himself.

After about five minutes, Aeon finally walked into the room, trying to smile, but failing."Aw! The usually sardonic Aeon isn't so sardonic today,"Eric exclaimed with a giddy grin.

"This can't be good,"Alucard mumbled.

"I foresee something terrible."Aeon heaved a sigh."In less than five hours, I will be covering up. Do not try to take off the hood I will be wearing. Understood? Great."He looked utterly terrified and disgusted at the same time.

"Why?"Maria asked innocently. A frown creased her face when the time traveler gave no answer. She persisted, but succeeded in nothing and finally gives up.

After a few hour worth of waiting for what they may never see, the thirteen watch Aeon leave the comes back in half an hour with a long white cloak draped across his shoulders. The hood was drawn low, and his face was turned to the floor. When someone tried to ask a question, he held up a gloved hand and shook his head, pressing his index finger to his unseen lips. His message was clear to most._Figure it out yourselves, but stay away._

This message, of course, was not clear to Maria."Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"She pleaded, her dark red eyes begging to know. Finally, Aeon silenced her by covering her mouth with his hand.

"Maria, Aeon want to be-"Eric told her while doing a handstand and faceplanting."-left alone. So leave him alone."

"But I want to know!"Maria complained, removing Aeon's hand.

A soft sigh emitted from both Alucard and Aeon. The two of them shook their heads, picked Maria up by the arms, and dragged her over to a corner.

"Now, listen, Maria,"Alucard begins to scold, placing a dunce cap on her head as Aeon walked away, leaving the room again for them to discuss.

"I know I'm a brat, _BUT, _I have a reason!"Maria pouted.

"And what may that reason be?"Eric faceplanted after saying that.

"Because, I WANT TO KNOW!_"_Maria yelled.

Aeon walked out simply to tape something to his door and walked back in. Maria ran over and snatched the note."Shanoa and Sypha may enter only. No one else can."Maria slumped gloomily.

When they went in, someone shut the door and locked it. It had to be Aeon, for he was the only one in there."You promise to keep a secret?"Aeon sounded more feminine than usual.

Shanoa and Sypha nodded as Aeon pulled down his hood. Both were taken aback by what they saw, for Aeon was a _girl_!

"You must never speak a word of this,"he...or she... growled. She stood about two inches shorter, but her hair draped down far past her shoulders. Her facial structure is only slightly different, with a rounder nose and more protrudent cheekbones. Her figure is, overall, slimmer but curvier at the same time._  
_

Perhaps the strangest thing of all...was that Aeon now had boobs.

"I don't intend to adjust to this body. It happens once every year, so I'm used to it, but not around other people."Aeon let out a sigh.

Shanoa sympathetically patted her shoulder."Whenever you need us, just call, Aeon"

Letting out a soft sigh of resignation, she shooed them out the door and shut it with a bang.

"And I thought _I _hated sunlight."Carmilla purred deviously.

"Sh-He has reasons!"Sypha stepped forward.

No one said anything after that. Aeon had been going in and out of her room, but doing it quickly so nobody will snag her hood. While Aeon was gathering food here and there, Maria snuck up from behind and yanked the hood down. Aeon let out a high-pitched scream and pushed Maria away, but she was to late in pulling her hood up. Everybody saw.

A/N:Hope you liked it! Wait and see what happens in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

"You're a girl?!" Maria shrieked.

Sighing, Aeon sat down. "I was hoping that you would think I had an infection of some sort and wanted no one to see. My plan did not work very well, did it?" she asked, pulling down her hood.

"Of course not! Not talking kind of gave away the fact that you didn't have an infection," Eric shrugged, which made him faceplant yet again (and he still does handstands?).

"But, perhaps, it could have been a more serious infection that was inflicted upon the face and throat," Cornell suggested, shrugging along with the blonde, secretly thinking, _And the body, considering you were trying and failing to hide watermelon-sized boobs._

Aeon sighed yet again and sat cross-legged on the floor. "We'll just have to tolerate this for a few weeks. After that, everything will be back to normal, and you guys might just mend the fabric of time." She glares at them and adds, "At some point."

"Hormones. What are ya gonna do about 'em?" Grant groaned. He then blinked and added, "Rhetorical question."

Aeon's glare directed toward the knife-thrower, who then began twirling one of his said knives. Alucard appeared to be least affected by Aeon's appearance as a girl (don't forget the boobs. Oh, the boobs...), and simply began to examine his sword.

"That shouldn't be too hard for me. See you later." With this said, Alucard went to his room, ignoring everyone else's odd looks.

"Grumpy, much?" Carmilla crooned. "Oh, well. I like a man with wits. Besides, all of you guys don't seem to realize that Big Boobs, here, is still a man."

A blush colored Grant's pale cheeks.

"Carmilla, that isn't wits. It's fear. He's afraid he'll get caught," Aeon said cryptically, "like a fly in a spider web." She decided to ignore the insult referring to her suddenly large breasts.

Alucard was so quick that no one saw him until his hand clasped around Aeon's neck and lifted her into the air. "I'm not afraid," he spat. "I never am." *Attention. This may be a small (humongous) lie on the dhampire's part.*

She laughed hoarsely, the sardonic tone returning to her voice. "Oh? Then what would you describe your emotions as right now?"

"Insulted," he replied, "and bitterly angry." Vaguely, Aeon noticed that she was now shorter than the dhampire. Her vision began to blur, and finally Alucard released her. In a puff of violet fog, he morphed into his bat form and disappeared into his room without another word.

As Aeon regained her breath, she snapped and room two - his room - was boarded up. She simply stood and walked back to her own room, which magically chained up. She stayed in there the rest of the day.

The next morning, however, Aeon heard a soft knock on her door. She groaned, "Go _away! _It's early, and I'm tired, and I want to _sleeeep_!"

"Sadly, I cannot. Everybody forced me to apologize," Alucard muttered.

Aeon's eyes suddenly blazed in an inferno as she glared towards the door, even though he could not see her through it, and let out a sigh of resignation, unconsciously rubbing her sore throat, which has purple bruises dotted across it. She mutters, "Very well, then. Come in." She snapped, and the chains vanished. The lock clicked open. The knob then turned and Alucard stepped into the room. He shut the door behind him and stood stiffly at the entrance, probably to be able to make a quick escape if necessary.

"Perhaps you were correct," he admitted softly. "Perhaps I truly am afraid. Anything could come from this. Because you are female, there are many new dangers that could be involved. Perhaps, indeed, you are the only one who knows what could happen."

Aeon laughed bitterly, standing from her seat upon her bed. "That is just it. I have no way of telling what happens in this time frame. See?" She holds up her heavy clock and taps it gently. The hands have ceased their endless trek around the thirteen hours.

Meanwhile, outside of Aeon's room, Maria was giggling while Eric chuckled. "Who _knows _what they're doin' in there...? Perhaps they are...?"

Alucard exited the time traveler's room, which chained up again, and walked to his own room after he tore the boards off. He laid on his bed and fell asleep. After waking up, he heard someone else breathing softly.

"Who's there?"

Alucard glanced about. There was no answer.

"I asked, who is there?" Still no answer. He looked down at the floor and saw a small figure. "Aeon?" Alucard squinted. Sure enough, it was Aeon. He got out of bed and gently picked Aeon up, carrying her to her room.

Perhaps, if one looked closely, they could see his hard, emotionless mask soften just a moment as he whispered, "Goodnight," and turned around.

Before he fled, however, a faint glimmer caught his eye. For just a few seconds, Aeon's clock began ticking again, and she turn back into a he. Then it stopped and the nearly traumatizing transformation took place again. Alucard shut the door, shuddering, and headed into his room.

A thought vaguely occurred to him just as he was falling back to sleep.

What was Aeon doing in there?

~Scene Break~

Early in the morning, Aeon awoke with a start after her dream that turned into a nightmare. She had a dream about being a watermelon. She didn't know why, but she just did.

Alucard walked out of his room the same moment Aeon walked out of hers. "That moment was pre-ordained," she said with a grin.

"Back to your usual self, hm?" he asked, mumbling something afterwards about an early riser.

"Yep!" Aeon grinned in self-satisfaction.

Soon enough, everyone was seated at the table except Eric. Aeon jumped up and walked over to room seven, opening the door. "Rise and _shine_, Eric! Time to get up. Be glad I'm not slapping you in the face!" she sang cheerily.

"Go awaaaay..." he groaned, stuffing a pillow over his head.

"No!" Aeon replied indignantly.

Eric groaned yet again. Aeon crossed over to him, picked him up by the collar of his shirt, and slapped him. In the face. Eric's eyes snapped open, and he was so angry, he slapped her back. "You just made a _big _mistake," (She is currently thinking 'boom-boom', after the mistake that the typer made whilst typing 'shirt.') she growled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Greetings, readers and (hopefully) reviewers! You will note that there is a warning on the updated summary. Yes, there is a technical Slash pairing, and you know what it is if you're not stupid. We, as both typist and author, should hope that you are not stupid. Also, the typist apologizes for switching to present tense. She bows towards you in deepest regret.**

**Heh heh...anyway, read on. We hope that you become, instead of a reader, a reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania: Judgment or any of its characters. I do, however, own extraordinarily sharp canines.**

**Chapter Three, Opposite Ways.**

Eric now had a look of fear plastered across his face rather than the condescending one he previously wore. "Please, I didn't mean it! I'm cranky in the mornings! Forgive me...?" Before he finished his proclamation of service, however, he was dropped onto the floor.

"Wake up," was all Aeon said before stalking off to her own room once more.

* * *

Later in the day, Alucard knocked softly on her door. "Rise and shine," he called softly through the keyhole. "Do you wanna bake a cookie? It doesn't have to be a cookie..."

"Shut up." Aeon's voice was muffled by her pillow. "And no, I don't want to bake a cookie. Or cake. Or any of that."

"Is that an attitude I hear?" Alucard opened the door, stepping in, uninvited. "Girls really _are _more temperamental, not that I needed you to prove it."

"Let me guess. Carmilla?"

He tilted his head slightly to the side. "I was thinking more along the lines of Eric, but that works, too," Alucard responded. A corner of his mouth twitched when Aeon giggled. "My, how you've changed."

"I could say the same for you," she shot back, giving him a nudge and only receiving a raised eyebrow in return.

'What do you mean by that?' was what Alucard was thinking, but he couldn't open his mouth before Aeon picked her head up and looked at him. "I mean you're softening. Like butter. In a microwave."

"What's a microwave?"

His question was unanswered. For a moment he considered leaving her comment unanswered, but replied anyhow.

"Perhaps it is because you are a lot less annoying and easier to be around, although still rather excruciating." He shrugged nonchalantly and yawned. "But, just so you know, I refuse to go any easier on you than Sypha or Maria. You were, and technically still are, male, so really, there is no need for me to do so." Alucard offered a mock bow and held out a hand as he said, "Come on, the others are waiting for you."

Aeon rolled her eyes, but faked a curtsy and slipped her arm through his, allowing him to guide her out to the others. Many bewildered gazes landed upon her, but, currently, she couldn't have cared less.

* * *

Everybody decided to have a dance. Well, almost everybody. A few of them - Alucard and Aeon included - protested but were met with insane difficulties.

And so, they obliged. All of the girls went to Sypha's room with gowns made of silk. After about five minutes, Shanoa, Sypha, Maria, and Carmilla ushered Aeon out.

"This is so _embarrassing_!" she whined.

"Even _Aeon's _are bigger than mine!" Maria wailed, staring at Aeon's breasts. "And she isn't even a _girl_!"

"Quit it already!" Aeon shot back. "I'm still a guy!" And, shooting glares at Maria, she cried, "Please, I'd gladly trade you! Just get me _out _of _THIS_!"

"Really?" Suddenly Maria's pout was gone. "I have a spell for that!"

"No! Well...not now, anyway! I meant this _outfit_!" Aeon screeched. "Get it off of me!"

Alucard poked his head out the door of his room and saw the time traveler shaking Maria.

"I know you're currently in a girl's form, but that's a little _too _feminine." His brow furrowed when he spotted Aeon's watermelons (haha, intentional pun from scenes beforehand), which he hadn't noticed until now.

"When did those get there?" he mused for a moment. After which moment, he was smacked in the face by Shanoa.

"Someone had to do it," she said frankly, shrugging her shoulders. "You can't stare at a girl's junk and get away with it. She should get to stare at _yours _if you're staring at _hers_."

Aeon's face lit up in a blush and she turned away, rushing back into Sypha's room and shutting the door tightly behind her. Alucard appeared unfazed, aside from, perhaps, a bit of color shading his snow-white cheeks a slight pinkish. He was about to protest that, technically, Aeon was still male and his breasts shouldn't have been labeled as 'her junk', but then the music started playing and the girls shooed him out to apply makeup.

"YOU GUYS ARE TORTURERS!" Aeon screamed when they finished applying makeup. She came out of the room in a rosy red dress that matched her lipstick nearly perfectly. Her suddenly long hair was piled atop her head in an elegant bun, and her already long lashes were accented by mascara.

When the men walked out wearing tuxedos that they suddenly obtained from Grant's secret chamber, most of them gawked at her. Eric whispered something to Trevor. Trevor nodded in what appeared to have been agreement. Aeon raised an eyebrow in their direction, but they went otherwise unacknowledged.

A few men approached the very few women and asked them to dance - Trevor ended up with Sypha, Eric with Maria, Cornell with Shanoa, and a madly protesting Simon with Carmilla, who licked her lips and grinned.

Aeon was perfectly content with standing in the shadows at the edge of the room, trying to hide the fact that he/she was wearing a rather low-cut dress and makeup. However, Alucard sought her out and, once again, tilted his head to the side.

"Care to dance?" he asked softly, barely heard to her over the classical, extremely slow music played by who she assumed was Bach. She allowed him to draw her out to the 'dance floor,' and they danced together for a while, though they received a few odd looks.

After their example, Grant paired with Golem, playing the part of a drunken girl seamlessly, and Dracula was set to the position of slow-motion DJ. Death was all alone, huddled in a corner weeping. He didn't even bother to notice that his spear went straight through his ribs.

"Since when do you turn into a girl, anyway?" Alucard questioned during their dance. "And why?"

Aeon blushed. "Well, several hundred years ago, I ran into an old oracle that told me about something. It didn't make sense to me, because I had assumed that I knew everything about time. Honestly, I was a smart-aleck to her. I said that, no matter what she thought, I was perfectly aware of anything that happened. And so, she cursed me to change into a woman's form every year for around three weeks, on June 7th. I still haven't managed to figure out how to cure it. She vanished from existence. It is as though she was...just a figment of my imagination."

He scowled, but nodded in understanding, and they were both silent the rest of the dance, in which everyone yelled at Dracula to switch to normal music, rather than extremely slow music (after all, they had become tired of listening to his theme *by Bach* over and over again).

Within a few hours and several different dance partners, Aeon, who was previously hyper, now felt exhausted. She parted with Alucard, who she had returned to, saying that she needed to sit down.

No one's conversations stopped, but a few people glanced her way. Shanoa approached cautiously with Cornell at her side.

"Is everything alright?"

She was dismissed with a wave of Aeon's hand, but Alucard remained. "Are you sure?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure!" she snapped in reply.

He hummed softly. "And, once again, my theory is proven correct. Call if you need anything."

He crossed the room to pair up with Maria. Eric joined Trevor and Sypha in their chat at the edge of the dance floor, and when Alucard parted from Maria, he went back. Alucard joined up with Dracula as slow-motion co-DJ.

Aeon let out a soft sigh and stood, calling Shanoa over.

"Keep an eye on them for me, will you?" she asked. The Ecclesian priestess nodded, so the time wanderer left the main room in favor of her own.

However, only a few minutes after she left the room, a scream erupted from it. As quick as lightning, Aeon was in the ballroom, looking around. "What happened?" Her previous drowsiness was suddenly gone, along with...

"He's gone!" Maria cried. "Someone took Eric!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, guys! Thank you all for reading the latest chapter; both I and my typist enjoyed typing up the previous two chapters. Thank goodness finals have come for the typist (hello, guys!), because she gets out earlier than the elementary and is, therefore, able to sneak into the computer lab to type these things (by the way, the typist is the one saying all of these things).**

**Anyway, the typist and probably the author really hopes you review this time! We love all of you readers and reviewers! Also, a special thank you to JK-Chan for their helpful reviews/comments that are slowly making this story far better than it started out!**

**Disclaimer: I, the author, do not own Castlevania: Judgment or any of its characters. I do, however, own, with my sister, the creation of a female Aeon. *evil grins everywhere***

**Chapter 4, Opposite Ways.**

"Oh, no. This will not do." Aeon shook her head, walking into the room with her clock held lightly in three fingers. She sighed, closed her eyes, and attempted her sardonic tone once again, rather than focusing on her own fatigue. "Everyone, get your weapons. We are going to find Eric. Be ready in five minutes, exact."

No one doubted that she was serious, and so they each headed to their rooms in order to change into more practical clothing or armor and grab their weapons. In precisely five minutes, they were all back in the main room, which had been magically cleaned up from their previous dance.

"How do we know where he will be?" Trevor asked, narrowing his eyes.

Aeon smirked. "If I know anything about the people who took him, then they will show up themselves. Besides, why should we leave when they are able to get in?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Alucard had once again become his distant, masked self, with not a touch of emotion in his voice, aside from, perhaps, boredom. Oh, yes, it lifted at the appropriate moments, but there was no emotion to make his words stick.

Perhaps this is why they stuck with Aeon.

"They got in and out. They were able to capture one of our own. Therefore, they are able to return, unless I put up a magical barrier, which I will not. They are clever. They will realize that I will wait for them, and come back." Her plan seemed very simple to her, but apparently it was not, to others.

Sypha scowled. "Who are 'they'?"

Aeon closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Right, I forgot that you have probably never heard of them. They are the Warriors of the Eve." She opened her eyes once again, launching into her explanation. "They have tried to hunt down time travelers such as myself for many millenniums, taking any and all risks to do so. Most of them have gone by now; there are only a few groups remaining, stretched across time. You see, we have sought them out for ages and, in turn, began hunting them, much as the Belmont's have hunted down Dracula."

She grinned when Dracula's expression darkened and Trevor shrugged.

"In fact," she began again, "we have nearly hunted them to extinction. After I got a raise in my pay - "

"You get paid for this?!" Maria screeches.

"Shut up, Maria. Anyway, I got a raise in my pay for the extraordinary work I had done for the age of vampires, and work on others was cut back a little. Some of the time travelers retired and became Hunters of the Eve. The total now is nineteen. Six of those are in this area right now. Prepare for battle."

A wispy grey form appeared from nothing right behind Aeon, who, ignoring her guests' cries of warning, pulled forward and drove her blade right through it. It dissipated, screaming, but more appeared.

Everyone automatically paired up into groups to face these transparent Warriors. Aeon noticed that one Warrior slipped behind them, holding who must be Eric.

With a deadly expression on her face, she growled, "Eve. Long time no see."

* * *

**A/N: Shorter chapter, but it's here, so it works. Please review, and thank you in advance for those who do!**


	5. Author's note

**I'm sorry, but this story is discontinued. I have gotten a serious case of writer's block. I repeat, this story is going to be discontinued.**

**Sorry, lovers of the story. But if you don't want me to discontinue, please put suggestions! I ****_want _****to continue, but I have no inspiration. so if you have any ideas, please put them in a review.**

**I need your help!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, guys! This story if going to be continued. I had a brilliant stroke of inspiration. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a serious case of writer's block. I had to go to school and I was writing other stories in notebooks. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania: Judgement.^.^**

Laughter echoed throughout the hall.

"Yes, indeed. I have to say, I missed fighting you quite a lot." Eve opened her closed eyes and then stumbled back after seeing Aeon."W-what?! Where's Aeon?" She was obviously befuddled.

Aeon smirked. "I'm right here, don't you see? Silly Eve."Everybody heard the Aeon's male voice a bit. It was strange, yet at the same time, familiar.

Eve was so surprised, she dropped the boy she was holding.

_Poor Eric._ Aeon thought.

After regaining her composure, Eve smiled. "Okay, then. You're a girl. Let's begin fighting already."

The 12 other people on Aeon's side were already fighting.

Eve charged at Aeon, who easily dodged. They began a heated battle, their swords clashing every few seconds. Eve backed away from Aeon, gasping for breath. Aeon, however, was not doing the same. Her breath was even, and she remained untouched.

Aeon walked over slowly. When she got there, she smirked.

"You shouldn't have messed with time, Eve. Now someone is going to die."Her smirk grew to a grin. Since it can't be me, I guess it's going to be..._**you.**_"

Aeon's clock peirced through Eve's body, sending blood everywhere.

Eve's eye were closing when she said,"I'm...sor...ry..." and then her heart stopped beating.

Aeon turned around to see the leftover Hunters of Eve fleeing from the scene. Carmilla ran over and slurped up the blood while Dracula made it float into a glass and started drinking it. The others just stared at Aeon in fear of what she just did.

Aeon just closed her eyes and suddenly started crying. Shanoe and Sypha hesitantly went to comfort her, though they didn't know why she was crying. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep.

~()~

It was early in the morning when Aeon woke up. She was on her bed, eyes bloodshot and swollen from crying. She exited her room to prepare breakfast. Eric was put in his room last night after Maria checked him over. She was the closest thing to a doctor there.

Aeon was nearly done with breakfast when Alucard walked out of his room. He nodded at Aeon before leaving the building.

Curiously, she followed him. She made sure to float a few inches above the ground. Around her, trees were accented with leaves ranging from gold to brown.

After nearly half an hour, Aeon found Alucard in a small clearing.

What Aeon saw surprised her. Alucard was holding a violin, and playing it as if he had done so all his life...Which he probably had.

She listened to him play for 15.39.03 minutes. Aeon was smiling contently and on the verge of sleep.

Alucard stopped suddenly, turning around. Then Aeon heard the sound as well. A deep growling came from behind her. She stiffened, then started to turn around.

Before she could turn around, the beast pounced on her and then took a big bite of her back. Aeon's eyes widened as she screamed in pain. It was too much to handle. One last rational thought appeared in her mind. _Summon them._

Aeon used every last ounce of energy in her to bring the 12 there. They appeared just as she pass out from pain.

~()~

Aeon woke up in a place she did not recognize. Everything was white. She looked around to see the one person she hated most.

"Hello, _Mother_" She growled.

Chaos smiled at Aeon. "Sweetie! Honey!" She ran over and hugged me.

"As much as I would like you to join your father and I, you have a part to play in the world. Do not give up yet. You weren't supposed to die." She added, wiping a tear from her eye.

Aeon was shocked."I'm dead...?"

Chaos nodded."But it is not long lasting. The world needs you. Though you may not know it, other people you know need you."

Aeon nodded, accepting what she had to do. She gather all the power she had, then used it on herself. A powerful aura of power flared around her as she yelled,"I. WILL. **LIVE!**"

~Back to the the thirteen~

The beast that killed Aeon was laying on the ground a few meters away, dead. Maria and Eric were crying over her body. Shanoe and Sypha were trying their hardest not to cry. Carmilla and Dracula respected her enough to not drink her blood. Grant and Golem stood statue still, as if moving would do something bad. Simon and Trevor bowed their heads as if they were praying. Death looked at the ground, smiling, as if he knew something. Maria opened her eyes to see something amazing.

She gasped and pointed. The others looked at where she was pointing and had a similar reaction. Aeon was floating upright and her wound were sealing.

Aeon opened her eyes and was greeted by the faces of what she considered her friends. She smiled, then collapsed from reviving herself. Alucard caught her and then threw her over his shoulder.

"Let's go back." He said quietly.

~()~

Aeon woke up, hungry. She walked out to see everyone seated at the table. looking serious.

"Aeon, why are we in this time rift?" Maria said with a solemn expression.

Aeon sighed."I had a feeling you would ask this." Hunger forgotten, she sat down."We are here to save someone."

Eric frowned."Who?"

She looked at everyone's faces before answering."Me."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the misspelling of Shanoa in the last chapter. By the way, happy summer! I hope you have the best summer ever!And before I forget, sorry for the crappy chapter I posted. It was _really_ stupid.**

**P.S, sorry for not doing disclaimer.I kinda forgot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania Judgement or the characters. I only own the idea of girl Aeon. I share that idea with Slayerfan132. I suggest you look her up. She a good writer.**

Maria gawked."What?! But you're really strong! How could anyone beat y-"

"Maria, I would like it if you let me finish." Aeon rubbed her temples. "Anyway, I need help because these men are ruthless, and they've always gotten the job done."

Shanoa listened through the whole thing and asked,"Is there anything else, Aeon?"

Aeon looked as if she was going to speak once more, but did not, instead choosing to escape to her room.

~Ten minutes later~

Aeon was munching on a cookie when a knock sounded on her bedroom door. "Come in!" She called.

Maria walked in, closing the door behind her. "What were you going to say back there?"

_Straight to the point, then. _"Nothing," Aeon replied sharply.

Maria frowned, crossing her arms. "I don't believe you."

Aeon glared at her. " Well, I'm sorry I don't want to talk about it!"

The littler girl sat on the edge of Aeon's bed. "Please?"

Aeon hesitated. "You really want to know? It's terrible."

Maria nodded, determined to find out. But what she heard tied her stomach in knots.

"I'm supposed to tear my love apart. Literally."

Maria was shocked. "That's terrible!"

Aeon nodded, a sob escaping her mouth. She covered it, and composed herself after a few seconds.

Maria gave Aeon a hug before leaving the room.

Aeon flopped on her bed, sighing. "I wish I didn't have to," She then seemed to die, though she was only sleeping.

~()~

"Can I help make the cookies, Aeon?" Maria smiled hopefully.

Aeon grew a solemn expression."Do you promise to be as careful as you can and _not_ mess up?"

Maria nodded eagerly, excited to do something.

Aeon grinned."Let's get baking, Maria."

They got the ingredients, mixing them into sweet dough. Aeon formed the right amount of cookie dough, then handed it to Maria, who put them on the pan.

After several batches of goodness, Aeon and Maria started putting the ingredients away. Maria was having trouble with the flower bag, and when Aeon went to help, she dropped it. Floor puffed everywhere, coating the girls in it. Aeon looked around and laughed. Maria looked like she was about to cry.

"Aeon, it's not funny!" She whimpered. But she eventually realized how ridiculous they both looked. Then she started laughing too.

They exited the kitchen, and luckily no one was there to witness what they looked like. Aeon went into the washroom and started a bath for them. Maria came into the washroom with towels and fresh clothes. She smiled at Aeon, who returned the smile.

As Aeon was washing Maria's back, the smaller girl timidly whispered,"Aeon?"

"Hmm?" Aeon smiled contently.

"Ca-can I call you m-mom?" Maria fiddled with her fingers.

Aeon's mouth dropped open. She was about to cry, she knew it. With no hesitation, hugged Maria."Yes,"

**A/N: Okay, so that was my chapter. Feel free to criticize, I know it isn't that good. I appreciate that you are reading this at all. It makes me happy. Thank you, and please review. Say whatever you want to about this story. Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N****: This is going to be ridiculously short, and I am so sorry about the plot change. I am going to end the story after we get over the content below. All you have to do is zoom in and it'll seem longer! Yay, or nay?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Castlevania: Judgement, but I own the idea of Female Aeon with my sister, SlayersFan132.**

"OH GOD, NO!" Aeon screamed in fear.

Everyone was startled out of there seats, and rushed to her room. They entered and saw the blood drip out of Aeon's back. A sword had pierced through Aeon. Maria shook her head in disbelief. Eric hugged Maria. Simon, Grant, Shanoa, Sypha, and Trevor gasped. Golem sat there, not getting it at all. Alucard held a look of relief. Carmilla and Dracula looked hungry, and Death and Cornell shook his head.

Maria broke down crying, not being able to fight. The others shook out of their shock and started fighting. There was only three guys, so the fight was over quick. Ever turn toward Aeon's corpse and saw Maria bawling her eyes out. Eric ran over to comfort her, but she just pushed him away.

"Why do you think you need to comfort me? She's just sleeping. She...i-is...just SLEEPING! Stop saying that terrible word! SHE JUST FELL ASLEEP!" Maria refused to believe what the others insisted upon.

~(Time skip: Two days)~

Maria was sitting on her bed, crying."Why do they think she's de-...Oh no...Mom _is_ dead! NO! WHY DID THEY TAKE AWAY MY ONLY FAMILY?! GOSH DARN IT, WHY?!" Maria grabbed the closest thing to her and threw it at the wall. The lamp shattered and Maria punched the wall, hearing a crack. Pain flared through her hand. "AHHHH!"

Eric walked in to see Maria holding her hand and her face scrunch up in pain. He sighed.

"Maria, did you punch the wall?"

She meekly nodded. Eric sighed again. He fixed her hand, placing it in correctly and wrapping it in gauze.

"Please try to refrain from using this hand. I also think you should find out a way to express your anger another way." The young boy told her.

Maria looked at him and hesitantly nodded.

**A/N: Hey, there is my eight chapter! Hoped you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm thinking we should murder the murderers. What do you think? Yes, or no? Tell me in the reviews, please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania: Judgement, nor do I own the characters.**

Maria growled."GOSH DARN IT! WHY DID YOU DIE?!" She screamed at the roof.

Outside, the other ones with hearts looked at her room worriedly, while Carmilla, Dracula, Death, Cornell, and Alucard looked at the room in annoyance. Golem remained neutral, because he is heartless.

Maria stormed out of her room, overcome with anger. "YOU ALL DIDN'T MOVE FAST ENOUGH! It's your fault she's dead! You are the worst, Alucard! I saw that you were barely moving! You could've saved her!" With that, she broke down crying.

Alucard's breath hitched in his throat, though nobody noticed. Eric glanced at the others before helping Maria back to her room. They could here a, "Everything will be okay. Wait, Maria, don't use that hand! Just-"

A scream echoed through out the house. Eric mumbled a small, "I told you not to use that hand."

Maria froze in pain as Eric once again put it in place.

Eric gave Maria a concerned look. "You need to stop hurting yourself. We know you're sad, and we're sorry that Aeon is gone. But we can't change that. Think about the people you have hurt. They feel terrible. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But Aeon is gone. And she isn't coming back."

Maria looked right into Eric's eyes. "I-I'm so sorry. It's just that we had gotten so close, and suddenly she's just...dead."

The young boy sighed. "I wish that good things happen to good people. But life isn't a forgiving cycle, so they give good things to the bad people, and vice versa." A single tear slipped out of his eye, but he wiped it away quickly.

Maria saw it, and gasped. "Were you close to her too?"

Eric nodded, his head low so that his bangs would hang over his eyes. The blonde girl tackled Eric in a hug, visibly crying.

"I'm so sorry. I was being selfish, and I feel terrible. I was over here moping, only caring about my grief, when you were hurting just as bad." Maria tightened her grip. "I'm such a brat."

Eric welcomed her comfort, while still giving some of his own. He smiled. "I was best friends with Aeon, actually. Being a girl changed her, and everyone who got to know her. I was one of those people. All I could think about was defeating the people we were supposed to, but now that Aeon's gone, we can't do that." His eyes widened. "Maria, how are we going to get home?"

Maria froze, petrified. "I already lost both moms. Now I have to lose my entire family? My brother, my baby sister, my father...all gone." Tears came faster, and Maria couldn't take it anymore. "I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS! I'VE LOST MY ENTIRE FAMILY JUST BECAUSE OF THOSE STUPID ASSASSINS, BUT I'M NOT LOSING ANYONE ELSE!" The child grabbed her staff and called upon one of the animal spirits to heal her hand. The spirit did, and Maria marched to the room where everyone was with Eric following suit.

"Guys." She slammed her staff down so that everybody would pay attention.

The frantic eyes jolted to her. Maria looked at all of them, sorrow having already filled her entire being. "We need to find the murderers and kill the rest off."

Simon grinned. "Time to kick some a-"

Trevor silenced the man by putting a finger to his lips. "Simon, there are children in this room. Watch your tongue before I tear it out."

The red-head looked down in shame. "Sorry."

Maria clenched her staff harder and said, "Okay, everyone. Here's the plan..."

**A/N: Okay, so right now, Eric and Maria are in the friend zone. Should they become more?**


	10. AN

**Hey guys. This is the author, Stargirl720. I'm in a pretty dark place right now, so I'm not updating as much. I'll try, but it's stress, and crappy, so it's going to be hard. Don't hate me for this, but everything is hard right now. I'm dealing with it with some friends(just one, cuz everyone else hates me). This is to say I probably won't update anytime soon. Goodbye for now, I guess.**


End file.
